Just Another AkaKuro Love Story
by Hasuki-chan
Summary: Kuroko's dreams were incomplete and unfathomable. His house was empty, until a letter filled the apartment with its presence. "I am coming back A. S." The light of their reunion was on the horizon after a long night, bringing hope with it...However, what will come of this meeting? What had change, and what will stay the same? 1st Chapter: Reunion.


This story kind of wrote itself...I'm not sure what to make of this ^^". Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, any of its related characters or the cover image. All credit goes to the original creators.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Reunion **

_One boy sits in a tree. Another is on the ground. The one on the ground looks admiringly up to the one sitting on the tree branch. The branch was so high. He wanted to sit there on the branch, next to the other boy. The sun shined through the green leaves, creating a backdrop filled with specks of light. The boy on the ground reached out his hand, wishing that he could join the one on the branch._

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the blank ceiling.

'_It was that dream again...'_ Kuroko thought. _'It always ends the same way. That boy...who was he? Why did I reach out to him? And why…'_ Kuroko thought as he clutched his hair in despair _'can't I reach him?'_

Kuroko rose from bed with a heavy body. Mechanically, Kuroko changed his clothes. With habitual movements he went to the kitchen. He made the only breakfast that his hands had memorized; French toast. It was also the only breakfast that Kuroko could make without setting the oven on fire, a fact that Kuroko was very proud of. He went and sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu" Kuroko said and took a bite of his food. It is not like Kuroko really wanted to eat; it was merely part of his day-to-day life. At 19 years of age, eating was tiring for Kuroko.

Kuroko thought about the dream again; the dream that he had had every night for the longest time. Kuroko could never make sense of the dream, it was always incomplete.

Kuroko looked at the seat opposite him. It was empty. There laid a letter at the opposite side of the table, the side where the plate would have been if a certain some one was there.

Kuroko went over and picked up the letter. It had come for him the day before. Kuroko had torn the envelope in several places from the many times he had opened and closed it. Kuroko took out the crumpled letter that he had probably read a hundred times over.

It was a simple sentence, but there was a book's worth of messages written behind it.

**'**_**I'm coming back.**_

_**A. S.'**_

_A.S...Akashi Seijuro._

After 2 years, that person, Akashi, was coming back for him. The bird that had flown into a sky unknown to Kuroko has come home. It was like a bird returning after it had migrated to a warmer area for the winter. Kuroko had to handle the cold of the winter alone. How would the heat of summer feel, after such a long time?

He was his sun; his beacon of light in the darkness.

* * *

Kuroko locked up his apartment and took the train to Tokyo International Airport. Kuroko stood restlessly at the international arrivals welcome area.

After what seemed like waiting eternally, people started flowing into the room one by one. Big suitcases in hands, the people were ecstatic to meet their friends and family again. A father knelt as his little two-pony tailed daughter ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and laughing out of pure happiness. The mother's smile was just as big; she was close to tears.

A commotion at the other side of the room caught Kuroko's attention. A young man had just walked out and his friends were already there greeting him. The one shook his hand; the other slammed him on the back. They all laughed together like friends who had not seen each other in ages.

Kuroko wasn't sure how he would react to seeing Akashi after such a long time. Would Kuroko laugh and cry and hug him like a little girl? Or will they have a joking and congratulatory reunion like old friends?

Kuroko's heart had beaten ever since he left the apartment that morning. His heart had already ran the 1500m race, but as Kuroko was standing there waiting, it felt as if his heart was sprinting the last 400m. Kuroko didn't know how much longer he would last.

Once again, Kuroko nervously looked at where the people were streaming into the room. There was still no sign of him. Kuroko clutched his shirt, relieved. He still had some time…

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko started at his name suddenly being called in that familiar voice. Kuroko turned around and looked straight into the deep, commanding eyes. One red, the other yellow.

'_The boy sitting on the branch...he had red hair'_

Yes, exactly like the red bangs that was covering the man's forehead.

'_The boy sitting on the tree branch; he had a trademark smirk...'_

"A-..."

'_Join me, Tetsuya…' the boy said, holding out his hand'_

Kuroko paused.

'_That's right…'_ Kuroko thought. _'I've been trying to reach for him all this time. I thought I was the only one. That I was the only one longing for the familiar touch...I was wrong'_

Without a moment's hesitation or restraint, Kuroko took his hand.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said softly; tears edging off the cliff of his eyes.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a tight embrace.

"How troublesome. If I knew you were going to react like this, I never would have left" Akashi said.

"That would have been unacceptable, Akashi-kun...you cannot neglect your work because of me"

"You are always thinking of others before yourself…" Akashi laughed "I would not have minded taking you along"

"I would've just been a distraction then"

The air tensed. Kuroko felt cold as he separated from Akashi. Kuroko looked up into Akashi's eyes and couldn't speak.

"Don't ever say that you're a distraction again" Akashi's grip on Kuroko's arm tightened. It was not a request, it was an order. It was an order that could not be refused.

Kuroko looked down, and Akashi took Kuroko into his arms again.

"I'm missed you" Akashi said, stroking Kuroko's teal hair.

"I've missed you…" Kuroko said, hugging Akashi tightly around the waist, to make sure he was really there.

"You haven't said the most important thing…" Akashi hinted.

"Welcome home" Kuroko whispered into Akashi's shirt, breathing in the scent that had long since only become a memory. Akashi chuckled softly.

"I'm home" Akashi replied, chuckling softly.

Kuroko and Akashi separated themselves from each other. Kuroko smiled up at Akashi with a smile that showed all the feelings Kuroko had accumulated over the past two years. Akashi returned the smile by sweeping away Kuroko's bangs and planting a deep, affectionate kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

A small red blush made its way to Kuroko's cheeks, causing Akashi to give a satisfied smile. Akashi took Kuroko's hand in his own and placed another kiss on the hand. It seemed to have delivered the finishing blow, for Kuroko had become complete putty in Akashi's hands.

"Shall we return home now?" Akashi asked with smile that was border lining between a grin and a smirk.

"Yeah…" Kuroko agreed, letting Akashi lead him away from all the curious and surprised eyes.

''_Tetsuya!' the red-haired boy named Akashi called. 'Come and join me!' When Kuroko reached out his hand, he was finally able to grasp Akashi's. The leaves rustled as a soft breeze blew through it. In the next moment, Kuroko was sitting next to Akashi on the high tree branch._

_After all the time they had spent apart, after all that time when Kuroko was alone. Kuroko had tried to reach the faraway Akashi countless times, never succeeding. At last, Kuroko's impatient patience had paid off. Akashi had returned to him, and, although the future looked bleak, for the moment they were together, and that was good enough for Kuroko._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
